Shadow of the Moon
by Eroket
Summary: A feuding empire is torn apart by treachery. A small band seeks to unite the feuding clans to deal with enemies from without and within but the greatest foes may be amongst themselves.
1. Part one: Eclipse: The Nightmaster

Shadows of the Moon  
Part one: Eclipse  
  
Nightmaster.  
The coveted rank that only one could achieve: Undisputed master of the religious orders of Haldrine, second only to the emperor himself. The Nightmaster controlled much, both officially and unofficially. Only the most loyal, cunning and ruthless could rise to the rank and retain their loyalty to the empire.  
Syan Ravenshadow, patriarch of clan Ravendshadow was Nightmaster. He had held the title for a short time over seven years and was hailed as one of the greatest the foxes of Haldrine had ever known.  
Syan sat in his study alone, a leather-bound book in front of him, crimson eyes dancing hungrily over the words, seeking to devour each and every one.  
He was alone that night, in front of the crackling fire that consumed the dry wood in the corner, ceremonial robes wrapped around his slim figure. A golden furred paw reached down to gently turn a page, crimson eyes glinting slightly as they read the words inscribed with the runes upon the next page.  
Any looking at the slim, tall golden fox may have thought they were looking at a dedicated scholar. They would have been incorrect. Syan was the second most powerful figure in the empire and as Nightmaster he held the lives of thousands in one tattooed paw.  
One golden furred paw lightly dipped a small, feathery quill into a small holder containing ink ground from berry juice. Soaking the quill in the fluid he raised it to a small piece of parchment, copying several words and symbols, pausing only to turn the pages delicately.  
A knock on the door snapped him out of his trance. His head turned to the door and he replied in a soft manner. "I gave strict orders I was not to be disturbed, Palik."  
The voice that answered was certainly not Palik. "I would not have disturbed you if I had no reasons, Nightmaster Ravenshadow."  
The book closed, the parchment folded delicately upon it and the pen returned to a holder upon the oak desk. Only when he accomplished these tasks did Syan voice his reply. "Enter."  
The door opened and a tall red fox strode in, taller then Syan by several inches. He was clad in an odd uniform, the entire left side of the tunic was gone. A golden mask concealed his features, slits for the eyes and nose had been cut in but aside from that, Suzaku's true face was anybeast's guess.  
"Suzaku," Syan replied in the same bored tone. His manner was mild and unassuming but the larger fox was not fooled. Gold foxes were notorious for their cunning and ambition, which made the caste perfect politicians and religious leaders. A gold like Syan did not rise to the top by being a pleasant, gentle creature and even Suzaku could respect him.  
"Nightmaster." Suzaku bowed from the waist, his tone was laconic, even sarcastic but so far his services had been exemplary.  
"Why does the Crimson Pheonix honor me with his presence." This was fancy for 'get to the point.'  
"The gathering has been called, Nightmaster.all the clan leaders are to be in attendance, so the emperor has ordered."  
Syan could just sense the biting sarcasm and curled lip behind the mask as Suzaku replied. "There are other problems as well."  
"Let me guess." Syan replied to the red fox. "We have another issue to security?"  
"Something like that." The paw at Suzaku's side tightened briefly over the hilt of a sheathed sword.  
"You need not have bothered me about it, Suzaku.deal with it in whatever manner you may find entertaining..."  
"Does it have to be." The Crimson Pheonix's voice trailed off, making it sound like glass upon steel.  
"Deal with it any way you want, as publicly as you like."  
Syan noted with some humor that Suzaku's mood had just improved, he, being one of the few that had ever seen Suzaku's face-one of those still alive anyways-could imagine the smile that spread across his mouth, revealing the hungry look of a predator ready to destroy everything in its path.  
Syan nodded suddenly. "Oh, send Palik to me.and remain here.I think I'll ask him a few questions of proper etiquette before I go.you don't mind do you?"  
No objections were raised, instead Suzaku sat back on the desk, arms crossed over his wide broad chest and Syan could just make the slurping sound of a tongue being drawn upon hungry lips. 


	2. Alderos Talune

"Now, Palik." Syan Ravenshadow replied pleasantly, leaning back in his desk. "I am going to ask you for the seventh time: When I have a visitor-even one such as Suzaku-what do you do?"  
Syan's young aide trembled a bit, his mahogany eyes wide, on the form of Suzaku who was sitting on the edge of the desk, arms folded across his chest, and when he spoke his voice trembled on several words. "T-tell you f- first and ask if they are t-to be admitted."  
Syan nodded his approval, smile growing. "Good! You do know indeed." He turned to Suzaku and flicked his head to the gray fox's direction. "Make this one quick."  
Hiding his disappointed, Suzaku hopped down and bounded quickly to Palik. The young fox's scream of pain nearly drowned out the crack of bone as Suzaku snapped one of his fingers. His task done, Suzaku took his spot back at the desk, ebon gaze burning beneath his mask and his body trembled in an entranced matter.  
"Just three more and we'll be done." Syan reminded his whimpering aide, never losing the charming smile. "Now, when-"  
"Nightmaster!"  
The voice carried a sense of urgency, Syan sighed and signaled to Suzaku. "Get the door, Suzaku."  
A scowl of disappointment was easy to picture as Suzaku hoppe down again and walked past the whimpering Palik who was staring at seven broken fingers. Suzaku opened the door and sighed. "Alderos Talune to see you, Nightmaster."  
Syan's smile dropped, golden fur bristling in some area as crimson eyes narrowed. He was not fond of the one who was asking to be admitted. "I'll be right there.Palik, remain here."  
Palik managed a shaking nod as the Nightmaster walked past him, beckoning the red fox to follow him as he faced Alderos Talune.  
Fur as black as the night itself, chiseled, high features that would have made him seem more at home in the noble courts then in the studious areas of the temples, eyes that both captivated, entranced and repulsed, impossible to tell if they were a brilliant gold or emerald green.  
"My lord Nightmaster." Alderos lowered himself from his waist as was proper for a creature of his lowlier station, black robes rustling around his lean figure.  
"You have something to say to me?" He bit back the term 'cross- breed.' There were several important reasons Alderos was not well accepted and liked among the society. One of these was he was of illegitimate birth. His mother's husband was wife of the emperor's brother.  
The two had gone on a brief trip with an armed escort. Only Alderos's mother had returned, telling of how she had been raped by a half-breed bandit, her husband and escort murdered with only an elderly weasel to accompany her back.  
Alderos had been born eight months later. Accepted by few he had been an object of ridicule for most of his twenty-one years. One of his few friends was the emperor's son whose father had helped raise Alderos after his mother passed away at childbirth.  
Alderos nodded, bringing his head up, but keeping it lower then the Nightmaster's. "My lord.the emperor has come to request your presence at the meeting at Alithan Hill.it will be beginning shortly."  
Syan digested this information with barely a blink, nodding his golden head once. "Very well, Alderos.give my dear friend my regards and my vow by the Mother I will be there in ten minutes.you and Suzaku will be my escorts."  
He could just see the pride and joy in the young fox's eyes when he mentioned that.  
"But." Syan turned and nodded to Suzaku. "Give one moment.I have to ask Palik three more questions before I can depart." 


	3. The conclave

Syan Ravenshadow walked through the Hall of Antioth; flanked on one side by his 'military aide' and on another side by a young cross bred adept.  
Syan's crimson eyes peered at the gleaming marble of the halls, covered in paintings, writings and ancient rooms.  
"In the name of the Mother." Aldero breathed, Suzaku displayed no emotion but Alderos seemed overcome by the beauty of the great halls,, being the first time he had ever lain eyes upon them.  
Syan paid little attention to his entourage as he walked to two large doors at the end of the hallway. Above the doors was the insignia of a crimson raven against a black background: the symbol of Clan Ravenshadow.  
Suzaku stepped forward, as did Alderos, as custom demanded, both seized a handle of one of the doors and pulled, opening the doors wide and waiting for their Nightmaster to enter before they themselves stepped through.  
The meeting hall was an elevated platform with stairs leading up to eight large chairs, each marked with the symbol of their clan, elevated above them, in the far corner of the room was the emperor's throne and in it was sitting a fox of middle years, fur as crimson as his long cloak and contrasting with the black circlet around his head and black tunic. Above his seat hung no symbol, the elevated throne was enough to proclaim the rank of Lorac, Emperor of the nation of Haldrine.  
At Lorac's sides were two red foxes, one dressed in the trappings of a court and the other in a more disciplined and militaristic fashion, Alderos recognized the younger fox as Gadrath, Lorac's son. Custom and protocol forbid them from greeting one another, however.  
"Syan Ravenshadow, trusted friend, brother among brothers."  
"Lorac, mighty emperor, beloved of the Mother.only your voice could have summoned me."  
Syan lowered himself to one knee as Suzaku and Alderos walked to the ornately carved chair with the symbol of Syan's clan engraved on it as Syan rose and was seated in his place.  
Minutes later the doors began to open as seven figures, representatives of the clans and positions entered the hall.  
First to arrive was Silver Malegos of Clan Frostbane a great friend of Syan and Emperor Lorac, master of Haldrine's navy and guilds A tall, handsome fox dressed in his naval uniform took his seat next to Syan, the symbol of a chill blue serpent curled around a naval ship hung above the door upon which he entered, accompanying him were Naval Commander Icatius and his wife Kyri, a beautiful, silver vixen, dressed in a gown and wearing the token of her wedding; a sapphire carved to resemble a snowflake hanging around her neck in the form of a medallion, nodding respectfully to Syan and the emperor, he took his seat.  
Second to arrive was crimson Akaz, military commander and head of the nation's infantry, ruler of Clan Flameblade, symbolized by a dagger against a crimson fire. Akaz was weaponless today, flanked by his bodyguards only, an accord all of the Clan leaders had agreed to, searched by Lorac's elite guard, which was the only unit all of them trusted.  
Black Corro was not to be outdone, entering with his escort, the master of subterfuge, stealth and assassination, he was the one none of the other leaders trusted. To ally with this black viper who wore the symbol of a tiny black serpent wrapped around the figure of a huge wolf against a black background, was to hold a dagger to your breast and feel its cut when you could least afford it.  
Gray Korel entered next with a small entourage. The head of the treasury, libraries and businesses of the city, one could name the grays businessmen and intendants. Whenever Korel looked at something, one could expect the steel eyes that resembled the coins he loved, were calculating the worth of whatever he saw. To say the grays were useless would have been unfair, however, Clan Silverdawn still bred mighty warriors and fighters. Korel's symbol was that of a silver sun against a golden background.  
Golden Rashas, the senator and head of the political senate wore no symbol, commanded no clan, cold and calculating, golds were known for their intolerance and scorning of others. Often senators or religious leaders (Such as Syan himself,) The senate was a group rather then a clan,  
Last to arrive was the alabaster form of Kharis Swiftflight, the one female among them. Kharis's Starfall clan was renowned for producing amazing archers and skills. Answering to Kharis rather then the military, the clan symbol were two silver arrows crossed of a blue background.  
One seat remained empty for the treacherous clan leader who would fill it had been dead many years. Once the clan leaders (And one senate leader.) Had arrived, the meeting began. Ok, I cut it off a bit short.I'll have more up soon as possible, I promise! 


End file.
